


A Difference of Opinion

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, There's some mention of injury, continuing to move over old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and son have different thoughts on Shawn's latest pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.Net
> 
> Original posting date: February 5, 2008

Diseased. That was the only word Henry could think of that would accurately describe the mongrel his son had brought home with him. The poor creature's left eye was so swollen that it could no longer open, and the right stared dazedly in his general direction. Its matted fur was coming out in clumps. A quick glance told him that one of its legs was no longer functioning. The beast wouldn't last a week.

Arms thrown around its neck, Shawn looked up at his father. "Can I keep him, Dad? Please?" His fingers scratched near the dog's ears and disturbed a loose tuft of fur. As pus began to flow from the newly opened wound, Henry turned on his heel and left to call Animal Control.

Shawn didn't speak to him for a week.


End file.
